


Forte

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: BSD - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: F/M, I cannot be saved at this point, again that petrus wine, jazz bar strikes again, yall this is intense for me, yokohama city lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: The continuation of "Corruption" but it can be treated as its own thing. Basically, Chuuya getting some mild action finally. Chuuya in love with a singer from a jazz bar is a mood we should all live for XD.





	Forte

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot explain how much my heart is still beating fast after reading this one. I'm growing this weak spot on Chuuya that I never thought I would ever have XDD. I just want him to be happy, man XD.

_「この手に求めたら宙を知って横切った_

_間に合いそうにない高鳴り_

_君の声に別れ読み取る故の振動_

_理由の意味を知りたい_

_幾つの夜の_ _forte_ _」_

 

( Granrodeo _\- Forte_ )

 

 Chuuya ran to his car and quickly slammed the door behind him as he sat on the driver’s seat. He started the engine and pressed his foot on the gas pedal. He drove his car with a speed that made it look as if he was flying on the road. He was in a hurry.

When he reached the destination, he didn’t bother with the parking too much and just made his way inside the dim lit bar.

As his gloved hand pushed the door open, he could hear her voice echoing in the room.

He stepped inside, only to be greeted by one of the staffs there. He placed his coat on one of the hangers and sat on his usual spot at the counter. He had a perfect view of the woman he had fallen for.

She was a singer who worked in that bar from time to time. Her and Chuuya had met one night and since then they had been in contact with each other. She found him very charming, although she didn’t know much about him. She knew that most of the customers in this bar were members of the Port Mafia, so she had figured that Chuuya might be one of them too. Other than that, she had found him to be a very gentle yet strong and reliable man. His humor was very witty, yet he would get annoyed quickly. He wanted to look cool and unaffected, but his temper was as short as his height.

She finished singing the slow jazz song that she had prepared as an opening for the night and earned applause from the customers. She bowed respectfully and thanked everyone. She looked from the corner of the eye and saw Chuuya sitting at the counter looking at her. He raised his glass slightly in her direction and tucked his hat down on his orange locks with his gloved fingers, as a shy smile played on his lips, hiding a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

She started singing the next song in the setlist as the band accompanied her.

Chuuya was not a music connoisseur, but her music and her voice stirred something inside him that drew him at the bar during his spare time. He felt calm around her and the demon inside him seemed to have become tamed, thanks to her.

“Chuuya! I’m so glad you came today.” She said approaching him at the bar. Her work was done and after making a short trip to her changing room to freshen up, she came back to greet the orange haired man. His blue eyes turned to meet her and she could only hear the sound of her heart beating fast inside her ribcage.

He nodded turning on the highchair to face the counter. He propped one elbow on the table and let his head fall on his gloved hand.

Chuuya looked at her and couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. He found her adorable whenever she would smile.

They began their usual conversation after the bartender prepared them two glasses of wine.

“How was work today?” she inquired sipping on her wine.

Chuuya looked at her and then looked at the glass of wine that was in front of him. He sighed.

“I have this co-worker who I absolutely despise, but we are forced to work together. He is so annoying.” he said while he dragged one of his gloved fingers around the rim of the glass.

She blinked at him before letting out a small laugh as she covered her mouth with one of her hands.

“I can imagine that. What did he do today?” she asked as she placed one elbow on the table and turned to face him.

People were starting to leave the bar, as closing time slowly approached. It was almost midnight.

The two didn’t notice that the bar had suddenly gone quiet until the bartender cleared his throat and told them that the store would close soon.

“It’s already midnight? I should drive you home tonight.” Chuuya offered. She blushed and tried to refuse him, but he insisted that it would be dangerous for her to walk alone in the night.

“Then, let’s go to the changing room. I don’t want you to wait for me outside in the wind.” she said turning few shades of red darker than before. Chuuya’s cheeks did the same thing, but he nodded and accepted the offer.

“Please, stay as comfortable as you like. I will go behind the covers and change.” She said as she pointed at the corner of the room that had some panels to hide the spot.

Chuuya could only nod. By the time they reached in the changing room, they were both sober. Talking with each other felt so enjoyable that they didn't need more alcohol to set up the mood. It was an unspoken rule they had both established inside their own little world.

She went there and started changing as Chuuya sat on the couch and tried not to look in the direction.

She hummed while she was peeling off her stage clothes when suddenly she almost tripped on a hair accessory that was forgotten on the floor. She let out a small sound, which made Chuuya rise from the couch and stops in front of the panels.

“Everything ok? What happened?” he asked worriedly.

“It’s ok. I just tripped on something,” she said, and her head popped from behind the panels to look at Chuuya.

The orange haired man gulped as he noticed her naked silhouette. He excused himself and looked away before his whole body turned away and sat back on the coach.

They both went silent for the rest of the time.

“Thank you for always driving me home, Chuuya!” she said as he stopped the engine of the car. Chuuya turned to look at her and propped both of his forearms on the steering wheel. His head leaned in forward and closed the gap between his and her head. His breath tingled against her lips as it sent her shivers down the spine. His eyes looked down at her lips as he closed them and placed a kiss on her burning lips.

Butterflies erupted from her stomach as he placed one of his gloved hands behind her head and tangled his fingers in her hair. She shifted closer and put her arms around his neck for support.

His fingers moved on her neck and the contact made her gasp in the kiss. That gave Chuuya the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue inside and explore the inside of her mouth fully.

They both pulled away and panted slightly. Chuuya looked in her eyes before he sighed in pleasure. He smiled and brushed some hair behind her ear making her look down and avoid his gaze. He moved his hand and with two gloved fingers under her chin, he gently moved her gaze back at him. Chuuya didn’t say anything and pulled her in a more heated kiss.

His hands started roaming against her back as he pressed his body closer to her.

The seats of the car were not a very comfortable place and they had to break the kiss.

“These seats are getting in the way.” Chuuya whispered as his breath lingered on her moist lips.

“Would you want to come in my flat?” she offered shyly as she gently gripped the sides of his arms for support.

“Are you sure?” he asked hesitantly. She only nodded in reply.

They were in front of the door. She unlocked it and stepped inside. Chuuya followed her and the soonest he closed the door behind him, he pressed her against the back of a wall and kissed her, this time with a little more force.

His hands started exploring her clothed body as they moved around the fabric of her shirt. She changed so she was not wearing an elegant dress, but her usual jeans and a shirt, and yet for some reason, Chuuya was more aroused seeing her in casual clothing.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. She was blushing very hard and it made it harder for him to contain himself.

He leaned in next to her ear.

“Do you want to continue this? I will not be able to stop from now on.” he growled in her ear, almost begging her not to reject him. She replied by placing her arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

Chuuya didn’t hold on and let his gloved hands trail down to her thighs. She moaned in pleasure as he squeezed one of them and brought it up against his waist. He started softly massaging the spot earning several moans from her. He wasted no time after and, while not breaking the kiss, his hands started unbuttoning her shirt. Chuuya then realized that still had his gloves on so he broke the kiss. He stared her into her eyes as he peeled the leather material of his hands with his teeth. He yanked the gloves aside on the floor as he kissed her again. The smell of leather lingered on his lips.

Chuuya’s naked hands started gently grabbing her covered breasts making her moan into the kiss. He smirked as he continued playing with them. He decided that he would like to feel the raw skin of her chest and slowly snaked his hands against her back and removed the bra.

Chuuya then started placing wet kisses from the back of her ear, down to her neck and stopping at the collar bone. His tongue came in action and licked the exposed skin as she was moaning in pleasure. Her hands were moving up and down his back, trying to find a way to strip him of all his clothes.

Chuuya lifted his head up and looked at her while panting.

“Let’s move to the bed, dear. The wall is not a good place to treat a woman like you.” He whispered. She nodded and he gently took her hand in his and guided her to the bedroom. The lights were off, but with her help, he slowly guided her in front of the bed.

He gently walked closer to her until she laid on her back in the soft mattress of her bed. Chuuya climbed on top her as his clothed legs were brushing against her jeans.

Chuuya placed one kiss on her lips before proceeding to slowly trace the soft skin on her breasts.

He smirked in satisfaction with ever moan that she would let out of her lips.

The lights of Yokohama crept between the curtains that were covering her bedroom window. The glow of the moon slowly exposed bits of the two’s naked bodies, as they united in the act of love which was unfolding inside the cozy flat in the busy and cold concrete jungle.


End file.
